


Shiver

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day Three of Seblaine Week 2015: NYU!Seblaine.</p>
<p>Basically just fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

Blaine sighed in contentment and massaged shampoo into his hair, breaking his curls free from the gel. The warm spray of the shower felt soothing after walking around campus in the chilly fall air. It had been a long day and all he really wanted to do was take a nap before braving the cold again to go to the dining hall.

He had just finished rinsing the shampoo out of this hair when he heard the fire alarm.

Blaine swore and shut the shower off. He’d heard people talk about how they had to go outside in towels during a resident hall fire drill but he’d never thought it would happen to him. Clearly he was that unlucky. He wrapped a towel around his waist and left his dorm, dreading the crisp air that awaited him outside.

He shivered and tried to keep his face from flushing with embarrassment when he joined the crowd of students exiting the building. No one spared him a glance though, the sight of someone in a towel was indeed a common enough occurrence.

Blaine gasped and sucked in a breath when the cool air hit his wet skin. It had gotten even chillier out. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered miserably, looking around for Sebastian. He spotted his boyfriend and picked his way through the crowd toward him.

“H-hey, S-S-Seb.” Blaine said, teeth chattering.

Sebastian turned around and winced in sympathy. “Oh, babe.”

“I’m f-f-fiiine.”

Sebastian shook his head and shrugged off his jacket. “No you’re not. You’re shivering and your teeth are chattering.”

“W-what about y-y-you?” Blaine protested weakly when Sebastian wrapped his jacket around his shaking body.

“Killer,” Sebastian laughed, pulling Blaine into his arms, “you’re standing outside in nothing but a towel and you’re still wet. You need this coat more than I do. Plus… how can I be the epitome of a caring boyfriend if you refuse to take my jacket?”

Blaine laid is head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “Anyone ever tell you that you’re the best boyfriend ever?”

“I’m only the _second_ best boyfriend. _I_ have the best boyfriend.” Sebastian pointed out. “And he’s worth freezing over.”

Blaine chuckled. “You are _such_ a sap.”

“Don’t insult the person giving you their coat.” Sebastian teased. “C’mon.” he said when they were given the clear to go back inside. “Let’s get you warmed up.”

Blaine shivered and followed Sebastian up to his dorm room without complaint. Knowing Sebastian, Blaine figured whatever “warming him up” would entail it would be fun.

“What about Jeff?” Blaine asked as Sebastian pushed the door open.

“Oh… Jeff actually has plans with Nick. Don’t you Jeffery?” Sebastian called to his roommate, who was already back and seated on his bed.

“Well I do now… apparently.” Jeff rolled his eyes but stood up from his bed. “Don’t do anything on my bed… and scrub out the shower if you do anything there!” He added

“Hypocrite!” Sebastian accused. “You didn’t clean it out after you and Nick were in there.”

Jeff smirked and shrugged before leaving, closing the door behind himself.

Sebastian steered Blaine over to the bathroom. He pulled the jacked off of Blaine and tossed it aside. “So… about warming you up.” He said, turning the shower on.

Blaine grinned and let the towel fall from his waist. “That would be nice.”

He waited until the temperature was steaming hot before stepping in. He let out a sigh of relief as warmth spread through him.

Sebastian undressed and stepped in behind Blaine, pulling the curtain closed. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and him flush against his body. “One of the great things about being in the university’s honors college: we get our own showers. And they’re big enough for two.”

Blaine hummed in agreement and relaxed against Sebastian. This shower was so much better than the one from earlier. It was way more relaxing. Plus the added bonus of his boyfriend standing behind him.

“Feeling warmer?”

“Getting there…” He turned around and pulled Sebastian into a kiss.

Sebastian pushed Blaine up against the shower wall and bracketed his arms on either side of him. He groaned and rutted against Blaine. “I really want to fuck you right now.” He panted against Blaine’s lips.

“We have to wait until we’re done here. We don’t have any condoms…” Blaine trailed off into a moan when Sebastian thrusted against him again, the action sending a jolt of pleasure through him.

“Actually I do.”

“You can Jeff keep condoms in your shower? And can you even _use_ them in the shower?”

“No… we keep them in the cabinet _next_ to the shower. And yes you can. ‘As long as the condom remains on the penis, it is as safe and effective in water as in more conventional methods.’” Sebastian explained. “I may have googled that a few weeks ago when I put the condoms in here. That came up on the lifestyles web page.” He added when Blaine gave him a questioning look.

Blaine shrugged and turned around to face the wall. “Well then… by all means. Go ahead.”

Sebastian groaned and slipped a finger between Blaine’s ass cheeks, rubbing at the hole. “Do you think the water’s enough? Or should I get lube?”

Blaine braced himself against the wall and spread his legs apart. “Water’s fine. You know I like it a bit rough anyway.”

Sebastian slid his finger into Blaine, pumping it in and out. He added another finger when Blaine gave him the go ahead. He crooked his fingers so they would brush against Blaine’s prostate, loving the way his boyfriend yelled out and arched his back in pleasure. Sebastian soon added a third finger, scissoring his fingers to stretch Blaine.

Blaine whined in need and confusion – the sound making the pit of Sebastian’s stomach warm with arousal – when Sebastian pulled his fingers out.

Sebastian pulled the curtain aside and opened the cabinet door, feeling blindly inside until he found what he was looking for. He ripped open the packet and rolled the condom down his length.

He stepped up behind Blaine and ran his fingers lovingly along his side. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Blaine breathed.

Sebastian guided himself into Blaine’s hole, slowly pushing in. He moaned at the feeling of Blaine so tight and hot around. “I know I tell you this every time but god you feel so good, B.”

Blaine whimpered in need and pushed back on Sebastian’s cock, a clear indication that he wanted Sebastian to start moving. Sebastian took his cue and started to thrust shallowly into Blaine. He gradually picked up the pace, hands sliding down to grip Blaine’s hips to hold him still while he fucked him.

Sebastian angled his hips so that each thrust hit Blaine’s prostate. Blaine quivered in pleasure and rutted against the shower wall, biting his lip to keep himself from making too much noise.

“I’m so close, ‘Bastian.” Blaine gasped out.

Sebastian pulled Blaine just far enough away from the wall so that he could wrap his hand around Blaine’s cock. It only too one pass of Sebastian’s thumb over the head of his cock for Blaine to come with a long drawn out moan. Sebastian followed soon after, hips stuttering and biting into Blaine’s shoulder.

“So, you warmer now?”

“Mmm. Yes.”


End file.
